


i don't look for trouble (but trouble looks for me)

by armillarysphere



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How do you want us?” Segs asks, kneeling up between Tyler’s legs, one hand running over the inside of his own thigh, the other resting on Freddy’s flank, looking very much like he has some ideas of how this is going to go down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't look for trouble (but trouble looks for me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathedralhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedralhearts/gifts).



> Because nothing says happy birthday in fandom like nearly 4k of porn! :D Thank you for all the long-distance support lately. <3 
> 
> yada, yada, yada, didn't really happen (except for the parts that actually did).

Tyler’s awake before Segs, which isn’t unusual, but it’s a little inconvenient because he’s supposed to be leaving for Wasaga soon and if he sneaks out while Segs is still asleep, he’s never going to hear the end of it. He turns over and prods Segs in the side a few times, getting a grunt and a sleepily wafted hand in response, keeps prodding until Segs cracks one eye open.

“You’re annoying,” he grumbles, slapping Tyler’s wrist once before he wraps his hand around it. His eyes close again and he shuffles closer into Tyler’s body.

“You’d be more annoyed if I left while you were still sleeping,” Tyler says, shifting so that he’s got Segs under his arm, cheek pillowed on his chest, stubble scratching just over his nipple.

“You should just stay,” Segs mumbles, letting go of his wrist and throwing his arm across Tyler’s waist instead. “Yeah. Stay.”

Tyler snorts, but doesn’t make any move to get out of bed just yet. “It’s a two hour drive, it’s not like I’m going to Europe. Besides, Freddy’ll be here soon enough.”

“Hmph.” Segs just presses his face into Tyler’s chest even further, unimpressed. A minute or two passes until Segs lifts his head to glare properly this time. “You’d better fuck me before you go.”

Tyler can’t help but roll his eyes. “Why’d you think I woke you up?”

Segs grins and it’s all downhill from there.

*

Tyler’s in traffic when he scrolls through his Instagram feed, rolling his eyes at himself in the rearview at Segs and Freddy’s latest demonstration of codependency.

 _ur pathetic_ , he sends in their group text conversation, dropping his phone onto the passenger seat when the car in front pulls forward a few yards. He hears it chime with two new messages a little later on but doesn't check until he pulls into his mom's driveway. He's glad he didn't wait til he got in the house because while the first message is an innocuous enough _wish u were here?_ , the second is a picture of Segs' dick in Freddy's mouth.

 _dirty pool segs_ , is all he sends back, resisting asking Segs to tell Freddy he hopes he chokes because he's a mature adult, unlike some people who share his name.

(He fervently hopes Segs deleted that after he sent it because if that gets accidentally posted to instagram then there'll be no coming back from that one.)

Tyler sighs and adjusts himself in his pants, after looking at the picture long enough to memorise it before deleting it himself (he trusts himself with his phone but none of his friends), and gets out of the car.

Cody's already on his way out the house though, giving him an odd look.

"What?"

"Dude, you were sitting there staring at your phone for ages." Cody throws his bag onto the back seat and rolls his eyes. “Loser.”

“Fuck off, Cody,” Tyler says, climbing back in behind the wheel and heading for the rink. He keeps his phone out of his brother’s reach while they drive, catching up on everything they don’t bother to talk about on the phone or in texts. He feels it vibrate in his pocket a couple more times and there’s a mix of dread and excitement in his stomach at the thought of what he’ll find when he checks it later. It’s probably more dick pics.

*

It’s more dick pics.

*

By the time Tyler heads back to Toronto a few days later, his inbox has been filled (and emptied, naturally) with no less than twenty pictures of Segs’ penis in various positions - mostly involving different parts of Freddy’s body. _did u guys leave the apt at all??_ , he sends after the twenty-first (a close up of the corner of Fred’s mouth with a suspicious white substance running out of it), and gets a _hahaha_ from Freddy and _dude. y wld we?_ from Segs.

___fuck both of you_ , Tyler replies and the double _that’s what we’re waiting for_ that he gets back shouldn’t really have come as a surprise._ _

__*_ _

__There’s a trail of clothes leading from the front door when Tyler lets himself in, Marshall coming up to nose at his hand and lick his shins before wandering over to his food bowl and looking expectant. Tyler pours him some food and checks his water bowl, asking if he’s been neglected by his daddy and getting another lick in response which Tyler takes as a yes._ _

__“Hey! I’m back!” he yells through the apartment, hearing a thump and a giggle from the second floor. Tyler climbs the stairs and heads for Segs’ room, hearing Segs distinctive laugh coming right before some shushing and the creak of his bed springs. He’s not sure why he feels the need to take a deep breath before pushing the door open, but he does._ _

__“Hi!” Segs and Fred chorus brightly from the bed, sitting up against the headboard, naked and hard. “We missed you,” Segs adds, grinning what he probably thinks is a disarming smile._ _

__“Do you have any idea how bad it reeks in here?” Tyler says, crossing the room to open the balcony door. The air outside isn’t much fresher, given how hot it is, but he’ll take it._ _

__“Aw, you’re spoiling it,” Segs says, and Tyler can hear the pout in his voice before he turns to look. “He’s spoiling it, Fred.”_ _

__If Tyler rolls his eyes any more he’s going to, like, detach his eyeballs or something. “Don’t be so pathetic. It’s not a good look, regardless of what anyone’s told you.”_ _

__Segs pouts even more exaggeratedly, moving to his knees and crawling to the end of the bed as Tyler walks over and stops in front of him. He looks down as Segs puts his hands on Tyler’s waist, pushing his shirt up until it’s untucked from his shorts. His hands are warm when they rest on Tyler’s stomach, thumbs moving in the grooves of muscle he’s pretty fucking proud of, okay?_ _

__“We really did miss you, Brownie,” Segs says, sounding a bit more sincere now, or as sincere as you can do when kneeling naked in front of someone with your hands under their shirt. “Like, a lot.”_ _

__“Uh huh,” Tyler says, unconvinced. He lets Segs push his shirt up to his armpits and hold it there, keeping his arms by his sides as Segs leans in to kiss a line up Tyler's stomach to his chest, then tips his head back and rests his chin on Tyler's sternum. "You're not cute," he adds._ _

__"Yeah, I am." Segs kisses upwards again, licks the edge of Tyler's collar bone, then drags the tip of his nose up Tyler's neck. He has to stretch to do it, even kneeling on the bed. Tyler really wants to touch him back but he doesn't want to give in yet either and reward Segs' behavior._ _

__Tyler swallows and flicks his eyes over to Freddy, who’s still sitting up against the cushions but has now started jerking off, reaching down to rub his balls with his other hand._ _

__Freddy shrugs when he sees Tyler watching him. "Whatever, man. Get on with it."_ _

__Segs’ mouth curves into a smile before he yanks on Tyler’s shirt, making him overbalance and fall forwards over Segs as he collapses back onto the bed. Tyler braces himself on his arms, nose to nose with Segs. “Hi.”_ _

__“Hi, yourself,” Tyler says, wetting his lips and watching Segs’ eyes darken. He holds back though, just breathing steadily, feeling Segs squirm beneath him._ _

__“Fucking kiss me already, you tool,” Segs says, grip tightening in Tyler’s shirt until the seams creak. Tyler leans in closer, tasting Segs' rapid breaths on his tongue before he covers Segs' mouth with his own. He tastes of maple syrup and coffee, warm and sweet, and Tyler kisses him until his lips are burning but numb at the same time._ _

__He pulls back to get his shirt off then rolls them over, getting Segs on top of him, running his hands over Segs' bare back and ass. He's vaguely aware of Freddy moving down the bed next to them, but only pays attention when Freddy puts his hand on Tyler's chin and turns his head away from Segs to steal a kiss for himself._ _

__Tyler's got Fred's tongue in his mouth and Segs' mouth on his neck when he feels hands opening his shorts, sliding inside to grope him through his underwear. He's not sure whose hand it is but he doesn't care at this point. Fingers curl around his dick, tracing the outline through his boxer-briefs, and the angle means it can’t be Segs, so Tyler feels justified when he bites down on Freddy’s bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and getting a whine out of him. He feels Segs chuckle against his throat before two pairs of hands work to get him naked, Segs slithering down his body and the bed to drop the last of his clothes off the end._ _

__“How do you want us?” Segs asks, kneeling up between Tyler’s legs, one hand running over the inside of his own thigh, the other resting on Freddy’s flank, looking very much like he has some ideas of how this is going to go down. Tyler props himself up on his elbows and shrugs as best he can in that position, especially with Freddy’s hand on his dick again, jacking him to full hardness._ _

__“You guys seem to have some kind of plan,” he says, closing his eyes for a moment when Segs leans over him again, enjoying the heat of his bare skin against Tyler’s. He opens them again to look down as Segs’ hand joins Fred’s, working together on his dick. “So, you know, go with that.”_ _

__Segs grins at him, then comes in for another kiss, slotting a leg between Tyler’s and grinding up against his side. Tyler wraps his arms around both Segs and Freddy, letting them press him into the mattress, solid muscle on either side of him. He runs his hands down their spines, grabbing two handfuls of hockey ass and squeezing, swallowing down Segs’ moan as Freddy’s vibrates against his shoulder. He slips his middle fingers between their cheeks, glad of his height advantage to be able to reach both of them at the same time like this, and rubs the tips of his fingers over their assholes, getting more hitched breaths and moans out of both of them, making his own dick twitch in response._ _

__“Well, I can’t fuck both of you,” Tyler says when Segs lets him pull away. His lips feel swollen and rubbed raw from Segs’ stubble already. “Not at the same time, anyway.”_ _

__“Me first,” Segs says, pecking the corner of Tyler’s mouth then running his tongue down to his pulse point._ _

__“It’s always you first,” Freddy says, pouting when Tyler turns to look at him, Segs laughing into his neck. “Why can’t I go first?”_ _

__Tyler rolls his eyes. _Again_._ _

__“Oh, my God,” Segs says, pulling away from Tyler’s neck with a slurp. Tyler bets he’s left a mark. The little shit. “If I eat you out while he fucks me, will that make it better? You whiner.”_ _

__Tyler’s dick gives another little jump at the thought, so does Freddy’s, which kind of settles it. Freddy nods, then leans over Tyler to kiss Segs, dirty and wet, clearly putting on a show for Tyler’s benefit - he certainly isn’t going to complain. He watches their tongues slide against one another, licking his bottom lip in time with their moves, and keeps his hands on their asses. He has to bite back a groan of his own when he slips his fingers in a bit deeper and finds both of them wet and loose already, can’t help but picture them getting each other ready for him while he drove back. It’s pretty fucking hot._ _

__“Oh, fuck,” Segs says when Tyler gets a finger all the way in, dick jerking and dropping precome onto Tyler’s stomach. Tyler pushes and prods until he finds Segs’ prostate, eliciting another curse. Segs tips his head back, allowing Fred to kiss his throat, then down over his chest and stomach. Tyler watches his mouth travel south until he’s licking a stripe up Segs’ dick, and Tyler moves his other hand to run his fingers along Fred’s jaw, pressing at the hinge with his thumb until he opens his mouth wide enough to take Segs in._ _

__“Oh, oh, _fuck_ ,” Segs says again, moving between Tyler’s hand and Fred’s mouth. Tyler keeps his fingers at the corner of Fred’s lips, feeling Segs slide in and out, stretching them wide. There’s drool running down Fred’s chin after a while, and all Tyler can hear is Segs’ panted breaths mixed with the thunder of his own heartbeat in his ears. “Oh, fuck, stop, stop, I don’t wanna come yet.”_ _

__Tyler pulls his finger out at the same time as Fred pulls off, wiping the back of his hand over his chin, looking pretty dazed himself. Tyler sits up and kisses him, tasting Segs on his tongue, gets his hands on Fred’s body now, pushing him back onto the bed and reaching down to jerk him off a little._ _

__“Fuck, Brownie,” Segs says as he flops down next to them, a hand coming up to curl around the back of Tyler’s neck, pulling him away from Fred and over for another kiss, sloppy and full of tongue, like Segs gets when he’s been turned on for long enough. “You should fuck me now. Really.”_ _

__“Really,” Tyler says back, nodding and getting up to grab some condoms from the drawer. He strokes himself as he watches Segs and Freddy kiss again, one of Segs’ stupidly large hands almost covering Fred’s face when he brings it up to cup his cheek. He picks up the lube as well then joins them on the bed again, kissing over Fred’s shoulder and up until he can lick at their mouths as they kiss, nose mashed into Segs’ cheek. Segs breaks off and licks into Tyler’s mouth again, making these needy little sounds that go straight to Tyler’s dick. “Okay. Okay.”_ _

__“Yeah,” Segs breathes, wriggling around underneath him until he’s on his front, pushing up onto his hands and knees when Tyler moves back to give him room. He runs a hand down Segs’ side as Fred gets himself into position as well, chest on the bed and ass pushed up in Segs’ face. The bed isn’t really big enough for all three of them to fit comfortably like this but as long as it doesn’t collapse, Tyler thinks it’ll do just fine._ _

__Segs’ face is already buried in Fred’s ass before Tyler’s got a condom out of the wrapper and down over his dick. He has to grab himself around the base for a second and watch Segs tongue do its thing, snaking out and licking around Fred’s hole, then sliding in deep, his thumbs keeping Fred’s ass cheeks spread. Tyler slicks himself up quickly, then pushes two fingers into Segs’ ass, shivering when Segs lets his head hang down for a moment and groans, long and low. Fred’s fingers twitch in the sheets by his sides, eyes glassy and wide when Tyler looks at him, his face flushed and sweaty._ _

__Tyler crooks his fingers, grabbing Segs’ hip with the other hand to keep him from dropping them to the bed and rubbing off on the sheets. He adds a third soon after even though he’s sure Segs doesn’t really need any by this point, ready and eager and desperate - well, that goes for all of them, really. He leans in and sucks a mark on Segs’ left ass cheek before he pulls his fingers out, smacking the mark with his wet hand. Segs bucks forward into Freddy, who gasps and buries his face in the pillow by his head, muffling the next moan he lets out. Tyler kind of hopes that Segs can get him off just with his mouth because he’s pretty sure he’s not going to last beyond fucking Segs._ _

__“Brownie…” Segs keens, pushing back against the air between them, his hole opening and closing around nothing, as if longing for something to fill it. Tyler swallows hard once and lines himself up, pushing in with one smooth press of his hips, until he’s flush against the backs of Segs’ thighs. Tight heat surrounds him and makes his vision white out for a second, his mouth going dry as he sucks in air. He shakes his head once, feeling drops of sweat fly off his hair, then pulls out slowly, listening to Segs moan into Fred’s ass._ _

__He tries to keep it slow for a while, but that never works, he knows that by now, and after a couple of minutes his hips start snapping hard, losing himself in the feeling of Segs’ ass around him and the sight of Segs’ mouth on Freddy. Freddy’s got one hand underneath him, jerking off while Segs licks over his balls, sucking them into his mouth in turn, then going back to run his tongue around Freddy’s rim. Tyler tightens his grip on Segs’ sweaty hips and fucks in even harder, the bed rocking and creaking underneath them, his own grunts of effort mixing with the other’s moans and the slapping of skin._ _

__“C’mon, Fred,” Segs says after a while, moving to kiss the small of Freddy’s back, voice sounding wrecked. “Turn over; come on my face.”_ _

__Tyler can’t help the groan he lets out at that, nodding when Freddy looks up at him as if to get permission. “Yeah, Freddy. You - you should do that.”_ _

__It takes Freddy a moment to gather himself together and coordinate his limbs well enough to turn over, but Segs ducks down and sucks him in as soon as he’s on his back, and Tyler watches as Freddy closes his eyes, one arm thrown over his head, hand gripping the shelf over the headboard, the other reaching down to thread his fingers through Segs’ hair, keeping his head in place as he rocks his hips up off the bed, fucking Segs’ mouth._ _

__When Freddy starts making aborted attempts at their names, Tyler leans over and bites the back of Segs’ neck, snaking an arm around his waist at the same time and grabbing hold of his dick. It’s hot and sticky and almost throbbing as Tyler wraps his fingers around it, jerking Segs off in as best a rhythm as he can manage, keeping his thrusts going at the same time, when all he wants to do is push in, in, in, keep himself buried in Segs’ ass._ _

__“Ty… Tyler…” Freddy’s yanking on Segs’ hair now, trying to get him to pull off. Tyler leans back again and pulls on Segs’ shoulder, getting him to sit back on his dick. Freddy gets a hand on his dick, shiny wet with Segs’ saliva now, and jerks off, back arching off the bed as he gets himself to the edge._ _

__Tyler pushes Segs forward again when he thinks Freddy’s about ready to come, whispering in his ear that he wants to see Freddy mess him up, wants to be able to lick him clean while he comes over Tyler’s hand. Segs lets out a strangled sound and turns to kiss Tyler over his shoulder messily once before he puts his mouth back on Fred, licking up over the head of his dick where it slips through the circle of his fingers, propping both him and Tyler up with one arm as he gets his other hand between Freddy’s legs and pushes his fingers in._ _

__Fred gasps and comes, his hand dropping to grip the sheets again as he splatters Segs’ face. Tyler leans to one side to watch, translucent drops clinging to Segs’ eyelashes, sliding down over his lips, into his open mouth. “Oh, God, oh, fuck, Segsy,” Fred moans brokenly, staring up at both of them._ _

__“Jesus, Segs,” Tyler moans, biting Segs’ earlobe before turning his head with a hand on his jaw, letting his tongue drag through Fred’s spunk, brushing Segs’ eyes clean with a thumb then pushing it into Segs’ mouth. Segs blinks his eyes open again and meets Tyler’s gaze, lips pursed around his knuckle, tongue working against the pad, sucking it clean. Tyler takes his hand away and twists him around for another kiss, working his other hand on Segs’ dick with more fervour._ _

__Tyler’s pretty fucking close himself now, but he wants to get Segs off first. He picks up the pace of his hips again, all but bouncing Segs in his lap, gives up on kissing him and bites down on the juncture of neck and shoulder when Segs drops his head back, one arm looped behind him to hold onto Tyler. Freddy’s getting quite a show, he thinks distantly when he pictures what they must look like._ _

__“Come on, babe,” he murmurs into Segs’ ear, squeezing tight around his dick, knowing that the pet name is playing dirty to a certain extent. He doesn’t expect it to have quite such an immediate effect though as Segs shudders and comes with a keening whine, slicking up Tyler’s grip and letting him jerk him through it._ _

__Segs goes limp afterwards, panting loudly in Tyler’s ear, head still thrown back on his shoulder. Tyler presses his face into Segs’ sweaty skin and shoves his hips up again and again, before finally he’s there, cresting a wave that starts in his curling toes and travels up his spine until there are fireworks behind his eyes. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Ty,” he groans, pulling out and stripping off the condom to watch the last of it splash onto Segs’ back._ _

__Tyler rests his forehead against the back of Segs’ shoulder for a moment, trying to catch his breath and watching his come slide over the globe of Segs’ ass, before he pushes Segs to lie down next to where Fred is already half asleep. He collapses with a sigh of his own, face down in the pillows, letting Segs drag an arm over his chest, the bed shifting as they all turn and move into one another’s space. It’s not exactly cuddling, but it’s as close as you can get with three oversized hockey players (well, two and a half) in one bed._ _

__“I hope your mom sent you with food,” Tyler hears Segs mumble after a while, when Fred has started snoring softly. Tyler lifts his head to look at him, taking in the flush that still has his chest and throat looking sunburnt pink. “‘Cause I don’t think I can walk,” he adds with a chuckle, throat sounding raw and abused._ _

__“It’s in the truck,” Tyler says, cracking a yawn of his own and nuzzling the side of Segs’ head. “Now shh, nap time.”_ _

__Segs is quiet for all of two minutes before Tyler hears, “hey, Brownie?”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__“Welcome home.”_ _


End file.
